Motor vehicle audio systems and audio networks in motor vehicle interiors are becoming increasingly more complex. For example, each passenger space may be provided with its own audio capabilities. Further, microphones are sometimes used in vehicle cabins for purposes such as speech recognition and active noise reduction. Motor vehicle audio systems may require one to several microphones and/or an amplifier at each passenger location. These peripheral or remote nodes typically receive audio data from (and transmit audio to, when microphones are used) an audio system processing unit, such as a head unit or a separate processing and amplification unit, that is typically located elsewhere in the vehicle such as under the dash or in the trunk area. The result is that the complexity, data transfer needs and wiring requirements for vehicle audio systems have become unwieldy. For example, the audio network typically requires three wires between each microphone and the audio processing unit. The wiring alone consumes substantial valuable vehicle interior space and weight that could otherwise be devoted to other important aspects such as passenger room and comfort. Further, the audio data and control signal communication requires a complex, expensive audio data and control communications system.